


Starship Erebor

by ForgottenChesire



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dis Durin has had to live in her father's shadow. The brave man who was Captain for only twelve minutes but saved over eight hundred lives. So maybe she has a rebellious streak. So maybe she has a habit of sleeping around, just a bit she's not a whore, and drinking and getting into bar fights. That is no excuse for someone who doesn't know her to tell her she's shaming her father. Doesn't mean that he can dare her to do better. She is not joining Starfleet.</p><p>Or the Star Trek AU that just wouldn't fucking leave me alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not contain pairings. I don't know yet. Dis is Kirk. Hopefully you should be able to read this without needing to know too much about either fandom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter has been rewritten! I hope you enjoy it. Let me know if you liked it?**

Thrain Durin takes a deep breath and smiles sadly at the Comm screen in front of him. He is the Captain of a doomed ship but at least his wife and his child are safe. He's going to die without have ever held his child. It should probably hurt more but all he can think is how glad he is that they are both safe. He caresses the screen as his wife looks up.

 

“It's a girl!” she exclaims with undisguised glee. Thrain chuckles, knowing how much Ambrdeth has wanted a girl to spoil.

 

“Why don't we name her after your mother?” he asks, rocking with the ship. The ship that shouldn't be his to command but is. The ship that will be his coffin. The thought almost stills his heart and he yearns for her to keep talking. For her voice to be his companion through Death's door. He watches as Ambrdeth crinkles her nose.

 

“We are not giving her that as a first name.”

 

The laugh that escapes Thrain is genuine, Belbrinae is a mouthful at best, a beast at worst. Ambrdeth looks thoughtful.

 

“Why... Why not base it off your mother?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Like Dis?”

 

“Dis Belbrinae Durin,” he says to try it out. His wife laughs at his instance that both families be honored with their child's name.

 

“It's perfect,” he whispers softly.

 

“ **_One minute until impact,”_ ** the computer chimes. He only has a minute left until the  _ USS Moria  _ finishes its last run. Tears prickle at Thrain's eyes and slowly slide down his face.

 

“I love you, baby.”

 

Ambrdeth smiles but doesn't look up from Dis.

 

“I love you too.”

 

“You both are so perfect... Tell... Tell the boys I love them?”

 

At this Ambrdeth looks up. Her eyes search the half working monitor on the escape shuttle ferrying her to safety. She can hear him speak but she can't see him. It makes her heart clench at the desperation and complete hopelessness in his voice.

 

“Thrain?!? Thrain why would I need to tell them you love them?” she cries out unknowing of the kamikaze route her husband has sent his ship on.

 

“Thrain answer me damn it!”

 

Still silence. Thrain is telling her he loves her over and over but the comms have finally died and he can't.

 

“You're coming home you hear me Thrain Durin!” she screams before the blowback of  _ Moria _ hitting the Romulan mining drill rocks her small ship. She cries holding her daughter to her chest not wanting to believe that her husband is dead.

* * *

Ambrdeth walks down the steps shakily. She's back on Earth but she can't seem to leave space behind. She hears Thrain's voice echoing in her mind as cameras go off around her. The story of her husband has spread. Thrain had been the Captain of the  _ USS Moria _ for twelve minutes and had saved over eight hundred people.

 

People kept coming over to her and shaking her hand.

 

“You should be proud of him,” they say to her. She wants to yell at them. Scream at the top of her lungs that she was always proud of her husband. It hurts that even though her husband had given her life for them, the ones that had caused his death had disappeared.

 

“Mom!”

 

She's jolted out of her thoughts at the sound of her oldest child's voice. He's standing there holding his little brother's hand. With a shuddering breath, Ambrdeth forces a smile.

 

“Hello Thorin,” she says when she reaches them. With one hand she strokes his hair. Her oldest looks so much like his father except her has her blue eyes.

 

“Where's daddy?” Frerin asks blinking great big eyes.

 

She breaks down. Sobs build in her chest and she sinks down to her knees. Her tears are burning hot against the cool frizz of her son’s hair as she nuzzles into it. In her arms, Dis makes a noise of discontent.

 

“Mom?” Thorin's voice is shaky.

 

She tugs him closer until he, and by extension, Frerin are pressed as close to her as they can be. All around them, questions are being asked. Even in this moment of grief, she gets no silence. One of them must have said something about Thrain because Thorin starts to yell.

 

“No! You're lying! Dad- dad can't- You're lying!” he screams out before looking to her for comfort. And the worst thing happens. She can't bring herself to comfort her crying boy.

* * *

He was a friend of her husband's. She remembers that when he comes up to their house. It's been a year since Thrain has died. She hasn't gotten better, not enough for the shrinks to feel right sending her back up. He smiles at her and he speaks to her like she isn't broken.

 

“Children, Ronos will be around more often.”

 

“How come?”

 

“We're dating.”

 

“Oh.”

 

While he makes the boys laugh and smile which is always nice, they don't warm up to him. It hurts but Ronos wipes away her tears and everything is fine. Soon she's feeling like she can take on the world. Soon she is allowed back up into space. It's thrilling and she loves it. It brings her close to the husband she lost. When she is in space, she can feel Thrain's arms around her, she can hear his voice.

 

She comes home after two years. Her boys are smiling, but they are bruised. Ran into doors, they say shooting glances at Ronos. She doesn't question it. The boys are thirteen and seven, and boys like to play rough. Her daughter is three and she looks like a miniature Thrain, chocolate brown eyes and all. Frerin is the only one who takes after her. He has her wild blond locks and dark blue eyes, her cocky grin and loud laugh. He's the only child she can look at without being lost in memories.

 

Missions come with increasing frequency much to her delight. Ronos has her children and he sends her vids of them growing up, so it's like she's there with them. The longest she stays is when Thorin is seventeen and waiting for the Academy to send a letter. He's worried that he won't make it in, she's not. Not with Thorin's affinity for engineering and his father's legacy backing him up. Her name carries a lot of weight as well amongst the higher ups but she doubts either of his parents will need to be brought up.

 

“You can't go! You can't leave us alone,” she hears Frerin cry the night Thorin gets his acceptance letter. Thorin says something too low for her to hear but she hears Frerin's loud retort.

 

“Mom doesn't care! She's never here!”

 

She steps away from the door biting her lips. She does care... She does. That is what she repeats in her head as she goes and lays down with Ronos. When she wakes she makes breakfast and tries to ignore the sting at the obvious surprise in her children's eyes when they see her. Ambrdeth is lost as she spends the day with her children, noticing how they seem wary of her. Untrusting, confused about why she is still with them. Dis no longer likes the things she used to like, Frerin barely smiles anymore and Thorin is so silent.

 

A month. A month is how long she manages to stay on Earth before fleeing. She can't tell them why can't articulate how painful being grounded is. Thorin is gone- off to become like her, her pride in that is slowly turning to ash in her stomach- and the other two seem so lost.

 

“I'm sorry,” she whispers on the porch of her house knowing they can't hear her. She bites her lip and turns away, shoulders hunched up to her ears. Maybe, this time will be her last mission.  _ It won't,  _ whispers a darker part of her mind but she ignores it.

* * *

Dis watches as the only good permanent thing left in her life packs bags with a determination she's barely seen. His long blond hair is pulled up into a messy ponytail and his mouth is pulled into a frown. He looks older than his sixteen years and she knows she won't be able to talk him out of leaving this time.

 

“I'm not staying here another  _ fucking _ minute with that  _ bastard _ ,” Frerin says his voice dropping down low when he cusses. His eyes dart to the closed door in fear of being caught cursing. There are many rules in their house that Ronos enforces with an iron fist, despite breaking them himself. Frerin pauses, his hands twisting one of the few shirts Thorin left behind.

 

“I would take you with me if I could. You know that right?” he asks her, brown eyes wide and almost wet, “If the law would allow it and Ronos wasn't favored by half the damn town.”

 

She nods and gives him a small smile. Even at twelve, she knows that the world isn't fair and that their 'stepfather' gets away with far more than he should.

 

“Besides he won't hit a girl.”

 

She doesn't tell him that sometimes words are worse than hits and Ronos is capable of anything. He might think she's trying to keep him here. That she's being spiteful and trying to make him feel guilty about leaving her alone with a monster. Instead, she asks:

 

“Where will you go? Starfleet?”

 

He wouldn't be the youngest person to join and with the last name Durin many doors are open for them. Frerin scoffs and shakes his head. Bitterness creeps into his features and shoves the shirt he was twisting into the bag. His anger and resentment fuels his drive to pack.

 

“Hell no,” he grumbles. He blames the 'Fleet for their father's death, for their mother always being gone, and for taking Thorin away and send him lord knows where.

 

The last bag packed he lifts one of them onto his shoulder and gently ruffles her hair.

 

“I'll try to keep in touch, promise lil sis. Stay outta trouble,” Frerin says with a wink. His voice is watery and he looks away so that she won't see the tears. He wipes his tears roughly and grabs his other bag. They look at each other, drowning in what could be their last time seeing each other. They look so much like their lost parents. This will be the hardest thing Frerin will ever have to do.

 

“Of course,” she says. And with that Frerin is gone, out the window and down the road. Dis takes a deep breath, ignoring the tears running down her face. She can handle this,  _ she's a Durin _ , she  **_can_ ** handle this.


	2. In A Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter has been updated!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess who Cupcake is?

 

 

Part of Dis is surprised when it takes two months for Ronos to hit her for the first time. When her brothers were around he settled for hitting them and belittling her. He loved to remind her that she would always be in her father's shadow, that she would amount to anything being the youngest and that she would always be nothing. He would find all her buttons and hit them repeatedly. The biggest one he would always poke at was her family. If they loved her they would be here with her. It's the reason he struck her. Palm against her cheek leaving it red and stinging. He had insulted her brothers, called Frerin a coward and Thorin a sheep.

 

Really he should have expected, not even two weeks after that first hit, that she would get revenge. Her father had owned a car, a car Ronos claimed shortly after moving in. He treated it better than he treated her.

 

“Go clean my goddamn car until it sparkles,” he told her. So she did. Only, that wasn't the only thing she did. Which is why she was now behind the wheel of an old model Terran car going one hundred miles an hour down a dirt road. The wind rushes through her long brown hair. She laughs gaily, throwing back her head and just letting it all out. She's free! She's flying! It's wonderful. The chime of a phone catches her attention. Somehow, either her father had installed it or paid someone to install it, there is a vid comm wired into the car. The modern gleam of the screen clashes with the antiqueness of the rest of the car. Hesitantly she answers the hailing.

 

_“You fucking brat what do you think you are doing!?”_

 

She rolls her eyes at him.

 

“What does it look like I'm doing?”

 

_“It looks like you are begging for a fucking whoopin! I swear to every god known to man and alien, I will break every bone in your body!”_

 

“It ain't your car,” she snarls with a scowl, violently pushing the end call button. The lack of a loud noise, like slamming a door, disappoints her. The fact that not ten minutes later police are on her tail, demanding that she pull over is predictable. She refuses to admit that zooming past even a sleeping cop going as fast as she was could be the reason.

 

“Pull over.”

 

The voice of the police officer grates on her ears and a plan starts to hatch in her mind. It's stupid and reckless and perfect in all the wrong ways. She doesn't think it all the way through and ends up bumped and scraped and in pain even before she is dragged back to Ronos. Her arm is broken and while the cops are gentle with her Ronos is not.

 

“You ungrateful little cur,” he rages yanking on her broken arm the moment the cops are gone. He slings insults like a Betazoid reads minds- quick and easy- before hitting her- hard- in the stomach. She tries to curl up to avoid being hit again but he still has her arm.

 

“You mother will hear about this! I will not have a tyrant like you sullying my reputation!” he screams pulling her up. Her stomach is rolling and her arm is sending pain signals out that makes her want to scream. Right before she blacks out she hears him mutter:

 

“I hear they have a wonderful reform school on Tarsus IV.”

* * *

 

She spends a year and a half on that planet. A year and a half that will haunt her nightmares forever. Dull eyes, broken spirits, empty bellies, wanting death more than life. It all circles in her mind but she doesn't give up. She can't give up. Not when there are children younger than her crying out for mothers that would come if they were still alive. Not when there were older children looking lost and dazed, unsure of what to do. Not when there was an evil man still out there. It's the worst year and a half of her life and the less she thinks about it the better she sleeps.

 

They find her and her merry band of survivors in the caves. Still hungry and scared but now hopeful. It wasn't her mother or brother who found her and she would have been resentful of her mother hadn't swooped in like an avenging angel and demand answers. The four months her mother spends with her after Tarsus IV is amazing. Mother doesn't understand why Frerin is gone but she doesn't question it either. 

 

“You're not there anymore baby girl,” her mother whispers softly in her ear when she wakes from night terrors. 

 

“I’m here,” she promises over cups of warm milk and hot cocoa.

 

“That will never happen again,” she swears before leaving Dis alone with the man who sent her to hell.

* * *

 

Tarsus IV changes her. By sixteen- three years after that event- she's learned the ins and outs of sex. She's learned how to make the perfect fake ID and how to use charm to get what she wants. Ronos leaves her alone for the most part. Didn't like it when his punching bag decided to turn the tables and break  _ his _ arm.

 

By eighteen she has a record and a part time job. She's known around her hometown for being reckless and amorous, taking home bed partners of both genders. Her boss at the mechanic shop despairs at her devil-may-care attitude, she knows more about warp cores and engine blocks than most- if not all- of his other workers.

 

“I’m a nobody, and nobody cares about a nobody,” she says with a shrug of disinterest. 

 

It's no surprise to anyone that by twenty-two Dis is the cause of a bar fight. Which is why when she struts into her favorite bar the barkeep sighs. The man pulls out Dis’ beer and gives her a dark look.

 

“Try to behave, please? The ‘Fleet is here and I don't want to lose their patronage,” he speaks lowly. She gives him a grin.

 

“ _ I’m _ always on my best behavior. It's the others who misbehave.”

 

The barkeep grunts and goes to serve the others leaving Dis alone. Her eyes scan over the other patrons looking for a new person to share a bed with for the night. A man approaches the bar, the others parting for him like grain in a shifter. She licks her lips taking him in, tall, broad, a nicely kept beard and a Starfleet cadet. Oh yes,  _ he _ will do nicely. She waits for him to sidle up to the bar before shifting over. The man orders a lot of drinks and she can't hold back a whistle.

 

“That's a lot of drinks for one man. You want company to help you down those?” she asks tilting her head. He looks over at her and she takes in his eyes. A nice chocolate color she wants to see darken with lust.

 

“Plus a shot of Jack, straight,” the man says looking back at the barkeep. Hoping to have an in Dis licks her lips.

 

“Make it two, one me,” she says with a wink. The man rolls his eyes.

 

“No thank you, I can pay for my own drinks.”

 

Dis pouts and flutters her eyelashes.

 

“Aaaw, don't you want to at least know my name before you go rejecting my drink?”

 

He gives her an obvious once over before he smirks.

 

“Nah.”

 

It takes all she has not to grab her heart and swoon. He's fucking perfect! She laughs instead of swooning though and turns up the charm.

 

“Are you sure? I think you should have it anyways. The name is Durin. Dis Durin,” she says copying an old Terran movie. She waits, hoping that he will tell her his name. When he doesn't she pouts.

 

“If I have to I'll make up a name for you. I can't keep calling you 'Hot Guy' in my mind.”

 

The man sighs but it's not as put-out as it could be. It gives her hope that a happy ending can still be reached.

 

“Groinson.”

 

She gasps playfully.

 

“No way! I was so gonna say that. What's your last name?”

“Groinson.”

 

“So no last name? That will make choosing a name to call out easier,” she says with a laugh. Internally she cheers when his lips twitch.

 

“That is my last name.”

 

The barkeep is coughing into his hand but Dis has a feeling that he is actually covering up laughter. This is the first time in a long time that someone has resisted her charms. It's wonderful because he hasn't told her to fuck off so she can't be annoying him too horribly.

 

“No last name then?” Dis asks before snapping her fingers, “Oh! I know, it's Dis and you know that you're in the presence of the best Dis.”

 

Another internal cheer goes up when the twitching lips turns into an actual smile and she slides to where they are touching.

 

“From this dashing red shirt- which fits you well, by the way- you are part of Starfleet, a cadet, right? What are you focusing on?”

 

The drinks are placed in front of Groinson and for a moment Dis thinks she's lost her chance, only he ignores the drinks to look at her.

 

“Xenolinguistics,” he says before cocking an eyebrow at her, “Wait, wait let me guess. You haven't a clue what I'm talking about,” he says with an air of despair. She scoffs playfully, grabbing one of the drinks and taking a swig.

 

“Let  _ me _ guess darlin, it's the study of alien languages: phonology, morphology, syntax. Oh, baby, it means you have one hell of a talented tongue,” she recites before sticking out her own tongue. She wiggles her eyebrows at him and basks in the nice deep laugh he lets out.

 

“So you aren't just a dumb hick who only has sex with farm animals.”

 

“Well, not only,” is her playful reply. He's facing her fully now.

 

“Think you're smart?”

 

“The smartest darlin,” she assures with a wink. She's got her mother's brains many people like to say. It always makes her mad when she's cast in another shadow and the disbelief that clouds outsiders eyes makes her sad. They all assume that she's just a hick. She keeps any emotion other than playfulness from her voice and steals another drink from the beverage in her hands. Of course right when she's making headway another cadet appears. This one is tall with a big scowl and even bigger muscles. He  _ might _ have been cute, what with those interesting tattoos on his forehead and fingers, if he wasn't looking at her like a bug needing to be squished.

 

“She bothering ya Groinson?” he asks though it comes out more like grunts. He's older than Groinson and she has to wonder if he failed years to still be a cadet.

 

“Beyond comprehension, but I can handle it,” Groinson tell him and pats the burly man's arm. She lets out a dreamy sigh and gives Groinson a wink.

 

“Oh yes, handle me, please?”

 

The burly guy- Cupcake she deems him in her mind- looks like he has sucked on a very sour fruit. Clearly torn between reprimanding her and being chivalrous.

 

“It's an open invitation to be rough if you want as well.”

 

And maybe she pushed a little too hard cause that seems to be the straw that broke the camel's back... or maybe it the last straw was her running her hand up Groinson's chest. All she knows is one second she's flirting with Groinson and then getting shoved by Cupcake.

 

“Mind yer damn manners, ya damn harlot.”

 

“Oh at ease, Cupcake. I'm playing with him, a joke you understand. Like your lack of hair.”

 

Groinson snorts, clearly enjoying her joke while Cupcake does not. He has four friends that come to his back and she can't help but to poke fun. It devolves into a five on one fight. They treat her gently until she manages to knock one of them out. She's sure that she would have won if there hadn't been more of them than her. Which is how she ends up on her back on a table. It's comfier than the cots in the jail.

 

The whistle that breaks u the fight is shrill and holy fuck it hurts. She hates the man on the very premise that he made that devil sound. She says something but her entire head is ringing and she watches all the cadets leave. Another reason to hate the man.

 

Of course, Captain Gandalf Gray- the bastard with a killer whistle- wrote a fucking paper of her father. His blue eyes stare into her own eyes, condemning her without actually saying anything. He gives her a lecture, says damn near the same thing Ronos does. She knows that she's a fucking disappointment thank you very much. Only... only he doesn't say it hatefully which makes her feel guilty for hating him.

 

“You know, he was only a Captain for twelve minutes.”

 

“Yeah, I get that speech all the time. Don't care. I ain't him.”

 

“No, no you aren't. But. I dare you to do better.”

 

She looks at him, really looks at him and sniffs. Clearly unimpressed with the direction this conversation has gone.

 

“Join Starfleet,” he says and she can't help but to laugh. No way in hell. With that, she stands up and leaves.

  
  


 


End file.
